The present invention relates, in general, to a stabilizer pad for use with a piece of earthmoving equipment. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a reversible stabilizer pad that may be reversed to at least two opposite positions.
In our Application Ser. Nos. 342,684 and 391,043 there is disclosed a reversible pad that basically rotates through 180.degree. between two opposite positions. It has been found that for some applications it may be advantageous to have the capability of using more than two terrain engaging surfaces. Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a reversible pad that is preferably of solid geometric shape such as a cube or pyramid and having at least three outer surfaces, any one of which can be arranged as a ground engaging surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reversible pad that need not be rotated through 180.degree. between alternate positions but can be rotated through an angle smaller than 180.degree..
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention it is an object to provide a reversible pad that in one position functions in conjunction with the end of the support arm to form a ground engaging surface structure wherein the arm functions as a grouser. With this arrangement in an opposite position which may be disposed 180.degree. from the first position, the pad rotates below the arm and the arm no longer functions in conjunction with the pad in this second position other than to support the pad.